


Kitchen Domesticity [podfic]

by Ravin



Series: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson Podfics [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: The one where they bicker over kitchen appliances.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kitchen Domesticity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646327) by [iloveitblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue). 



Download or stream [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B7obyCwLg7xuSkpKTkdfM0x1YWM/view?usp=sharing).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again to iloveblue for allowing me to record her awesome fanfics.


End file.
